I am what you want to be
by batwolf2
Summary: Harry is 2 years out of hogwarts and in a band. Voldemort kidnaps Harry and begins to turn him into something that Harry has never wanted. Slight Alternate Universe. PG-13 for language and suggestive themes.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The screams were deafening as the 2 young me walked on stage followed by an older man twirling drumsticks. The shorter of the young men grabbed the mike by the cord and pulled it forward. He gave the crowd a smile and pushed his messy black hair out of his bright green eyes.  
  
"Hello!! We're Sonic Death Monkey! Are you ready to Rock and roll?!"  
  
"It's 'Hello London', you shit-face," the blonde said loudly, letting his sliver guitar hang at his waist. The fans screamed louder. The blonde grinned and began to tune his instrument. The lead singer closed his eyes in concentration. It had been about a year since this band had started and it was going quite well. The only strange thing was that their old school mates thought that these two would never get along at all. Why would 2 mortal, sworn, destiny-established-it enemies make a band? The band started up with the usual opening song.  
  
The leader sing opened his eyes and sang:  
  
When the door shuts, don't worry about me. It's not attention that I want from you... I need you to trust who I'm going to be, And in everything I'm going to prove...  
  
Unbeknownst to him, in the rafters, 2 girls watched down on the band. One smiled and looked at her friend. "It's so much better watching up here," said the golden eyed girl. The blonde smiled as well.  
  
"They're so awesome. It's really great to see them on stage," said the blonde. They danced and sang along with the music, and climbed down to the backstage when the voice of the guitarist said:  
  
"I'm Draco, your lead guitarist for the evening and this is Harry James, the lead vocalist. Good night London!"  
  
Harry and Draco sat on 2 amps drinking bottles of water when the girls found them. "You rocked!" said the brunette, smiling and kissing Harry's cheek. He grinned at her.  
  
"Oh Isis, It was so awesome. Everyone was cheering for me and for once, it wasn't because of my scar," said Harry. The black strands were covering the mentioned scar, matted down with sweat.  
  
Draco wrapped a hand around the blonde's waist. "Hey Faylinn, want to know the best thing about being a rock star?" Faylinn smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The hot groupies waiting backstage ready to fuck my brains out," he whispered.  
  
"I better be the only groupie that fucks your brains out," whispered Faylinn.  
  
"FAYLINN BLACK!"  
  
An older man had appeared on the scene with a huge smile on his face. Harry ran up and hugged the man tightly.  
  
"Hey Sirius," Harry said happily. Sirius clapped a hand on his godson's shoulder. His eyes were filled with excitement.  
  
"Management loved it! They want to send you guys on tour!"  
  
"WHOA! Slow down, Sirius! We've got other plans at this very moment," said Draco. The smiles on his and Faylinn's faces got wider.  
  
"My daughter better not be on your 'to do' list, Malfoy," said Sirius threateningly.  
  
"Too late for that one, Siri," Isis joked. Sirius gave Isis a look.  
  
"You better watch it yourself, or your dad's going to find out what you've been doing with the boy who lived," said Sirius. Isis just laughed and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry rubbed his nose were, usually, his pair of glasses were dawned.  
  
"Honestly, Sirius, I think I'm gonna go crazy with these contacts in though, can't I just go without?"  
  
"No, I think they do wonders for your look, Potter," said Draco. Everyone turned to look at him. They all blinked.  
  
"Did...Draco just give Harry a compliment...or am I in an alternate universe," Isis said, causing Draco to shrug and everyone else to laugh. Faylinn giggled.  
  
"Ice, if we were in an alternate universe, I'm sure, I'd be dating Harry and you would be dating Draco, which is something nether of us want," she said.  
  
"Hey!" Said Harry. Faylinn smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know, I'm joking about Isis. But about me dating you? Harry, we grew up together...I totally see you as one of those brother types, and unless you are all into incest....umm...no..," said Faylinn simply. Harry curled up his nose.  
  
"Ewwww..." They all walked out of the stadium. Harry directed Isis to a deep green jeep.  
  
"Ice and I are driving home, see you later then?" Faylinn nodded.  
  
"Yea, later," Draco and Sirius got out there wands. The group went off in separate directions and happily to their own destinations.  
  
Happy moments never really last long... 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
A/n's: Just to let you all know, the page breaks are the little HP things. The ones I had didn't work. . Anyway, Hope you enjoy the story, and please Review. BTW, we made James alive in this story by saying that he was out the night Voldemort attacked the Potter's, came home and found Harry. Siri is alive as well, because...well, when we originally wrote this...we were not used to the idea of him being dead....We're still in denile... Enjoy!  
  
HP  
  
Isis opened her eyes to see her stuffed dog right in front of her face. She sat up in her waterbed and yanked off the covers.  
  
"It's another beautiful day in the Lupin household!" she said, playfully moving to her dresser. She put on her dressing gown and slipped on her yellow duck slippers. Isis left her bedroom and went to the kitchen.  
  
Remus Lupin was standing at the stove fixing eggs while his wife, Isis' stepmother, was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Anything interesting happening in the world," Isis asked, pulling a chair out to sit in.  
  
"It says your friend Faylinn is doing wonders for magical cooperation," said the blonde women, smiling at Isis.  
  
"It's great," began Remus, "The workforce is really opening up. I'm proud of her."  
  
After their graduation about a year ago, Faylinn had decided to go straight into politics for the wizarding world. She became the ambassador for the Vampire clan in Britain; soon, with the help of Gabriel (the Lycan ambassador), the 400 year old werewolf-vampire war was over. The werewolf acts that kept werewolves out of any kind of job had been revoked after a lot of campaigning.  
  
Isis smiled. Isis herself was in the middle of her 3 year Auror training with Alastor Moody. Her enjoyment of the class her father taught led her to enjoy the harsh training that she went through every other day.  
  
Harry, of course was in a band with Draco. He lived currently with James, but most of the time, he was over with the Lupin's for weeks on end.  
  
"So, Dad, are you off today? I thought you me could go shopping," Isis said, leaning back in her chair. Remus smiled.  
  
"I am off today, but Gabriel wanted to have lunch, since he's in. I was just going to ask you if you would like to go," he said, placing the eggs in front of the two. Isis didn't touch them, but her step mother ate quickly.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to see Gabe again!"  
  
"I figured."  
  
Her stepmother smiled. "I wish I could join the festivities, but, I have to go to work," she said. Isis looked at her with great sympathy.  
  
"That sucks Cathy," said Isis. Cathy was a healer that Remus had met when Harry was in the hospital the summer before their sixth year. Isis had caught Remus staring, thus concocted a plan with Faylinn to get them together. They got married about a year later. Cathy didn't mind the lycanthropy issue, because both of the Lupin's were werewolves. Isis didn't mind it as much as Remus, because when she was a child, Gabriel would tell her many stories, like a big brother. Those differences in them is what made Cathy smile.  
  
Isis got up saying she needed to go freshen up as Cathy had finished her own eggs. Remus just took Isis' eggs for himself, and ate a few bites before throwing them away himself. Cathy got up and placed her dish in the sink.  
  
"You got to love a lycan that cooks," she said, offhand. Remus smiled and kissed her forehead. That's when she noticed something missing.  
  
"Where's Harry? He's late today, isn't he?" said Cathy. Remus shook his head.  
  
"No. Just wait, he'll be here in...3...2...1..."  
  
At that very moment, Harry apparated into their kitchen, with glasses on and wearing his usual jeans and green tank top. He ran out and to Isis' room.  
  
"Hey Remus! Hey Ms. Cathy!!" said Harry, loudly. Seconds later, Faylinn popped in.  
  
"Hey Prof. Lupin!" She said, looking excited.  
  
"Yes dear?" he asked, placing the dishes in the sink, and with a flick of his wand, they began to wash and place themselves away.  
  
"Dad needs to see you right away," she said, leaning on the counter, "something about Uncle Jimmy's surprise birthday party." Remus smiled and sighed.  
  
"Alright, Could you tell Isis to meet me at St. Paul's restaurant at noon then?," said Remus, "We can do shopping after that..." Faylinn nodded. Cathy and Remus kissed each good bye and both apparated out.  
  
Faylinn walked down the hall and up some stairs to Isis' room. The door hung open and some noises were coming out of it. Faylinn entered the soft pink room to see Harry and Isis making out quite passionately on her unmade bed.  
  
"Oh, Guys, get a room..." she interrupted. Faylinn blinked for a second.  
  
"Never mind.."  
  
Harry and Isis broke and blushed. Faylinn sat between them.  
  
"Ice, your dad said to meet him at St. Paul's restaurant at noon," She repeated, "Harry, you have band practice at noon..." The two nodded to her. The three sat in silence for a few minutes. Isis got up.  
  
"I'm supposed to be freshening up...so I'll be right back..." Isis ran out to the lavatory and Faylinn smiled.  
  
"Interrupting something, was I?," Harry looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Maybe...," said Harry, getting up and moving to the window. Faylinn curled up her nose.  
  
"Ewwww...mental image...Listen, I've got to go ok?" She stood.  
  
"Don't..." Harry turned back and looked at her, "I haven't seen you in a while..."  
  
"I'd love to stay but I have a meeting to go to...You want to meet me at the usual spot? Couple drinks, catch up and things?" said Faylinn.  
  
"Sure, but practice..." Harry looked at the ground sadly.  
  
"I'll handle Draco...see you there at noon..." Faylinn smiled and apparated away.  
  
HP  
  
A young man looked at his watch. He wasn't a small man, but was built slightly. He wore a deep blue shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. He flipped his medium length blonde hair as a girl ran up.  
  
"Gabe, I'm sorry I'm late...I got caught up with Harry," said Isis. The man called Gabriel just smiled.  
  
"It's alright, love," Gabriel hugged her tightly, as if she was a little sister. Isis hugged him back.  
  
"It's been a long time. How's the pack?" asked Isis. The 2 entered the restaurant, talking to each other excitedly.  
  
"Van is beside himself with the war ending..." Gabriel stated as they sat in a booth.  
  
"I bet! It's really wonderful..." said Isis. Gabriel looked at the entrance for Remus.  
  
"How's Harry?"  
  
"Good. Really good..." said Isis , wistfully. Gabriel smiled at her.  
  
"You're awful, Vic, does your dad know about your physical intercourse with Mr. Potter?" Isis lost the smile and shifted uneasily in her seat.  
  
"No, Actually not. You're not going to tell him are you..."  
  
"Nope. Just like that time you broke his favorite vase. Don't ask don't tell," Gabriel said, smile getting wider.  
  
"Thanks Gabe..."  
  
HP  
  
Harry leaned up against the bar. He was in the usual spot that he and Faylinn would hang out, which was a bar right outside the entrance for Knockturn alley. It was a dark restaurant, but, you could be able to drink in private. In this bar, your business was your business. Faylinn was already 20 minutes late, not that he expected her to be on time.  
  
A hand reached out and touched his shoulder. Harry jumped, dropping the glass, spilling fire whiskey down his front.  
  
"Jeez Harry, a little jumpy aren't you?" Faylinn grinned.  
  
"Jumpy! You scared the bloody shit out of me...Look, I'm all wet..."  
  
"I'll take care of that..." Faylinn said with a sly, seductive smile. Harry grinned.  
  
"No really..." Faylinn winked and the stain on his green tank disappeared. Harry examined the shirt.  
  
"What kept you?"  
  
"Just some things at the office, this campaign is getting to be insane..." Faylinn said, sitting on a barstool. She looked closely at Harry and noticed he looked more pallid than usual.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"Yea, fine.." said Harry in a distant voice.  
  
"Liar, what's wrong?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Well," He said quietly, "I've been having these funny dreams..." Faylinn waited for him to continue. After a few moments, Harry spoke again.  
  
"It's like, I'm not myself...someone...menacing...I don't know...they are just dreams..." Harry turned around and looked at the door. It opened to reveal 8 cloaked figures.  
  
"Speaking of menacing....", said Harry, "I don't like the looks of that..." Faylinn nodded.  
  
"Want to get out of here?" she said quietly.  
  
"Yea, but let's try to do this quietly..." The two slid off the stools and causally walked out. One of the figures stopped Harry forcefully.  
  
"Potter," said a deep voice, "Don't think your dreams are just that...Believe in the impossible.."  
  
Harry felt something cold pierce the skin above his stomach. He heard Faylinn scream a spell and it blew the attacker back. Harry started to fall. Shock filled his eyes as Faylinn caught her friend.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He heard her but she sounded so distant to his ears. His blood was leaking slowly onto the floor as all went dark.  
  
HP  
  
Isis stared at the front door waiting for the door knob to turn. Harry was supposed to be at her house four hours ago and if he were safe he would have at least called. A cracking noise in the kitchen caused her to jump. Remus Lupin stood next to a chair holding a piece of parchment.  
  
"Poppa?" she asked when she saw his expression, "What's wrong?!"  
  
"Harry, Faylinn, death eaters..." Remus started off shakily, "Harry and Faylinn were kidnapped by death eaters there is no trace of them anywhere except for the bartender saying that Harry fell over bleeding and the men grabbed him and Faylinn and disappeared..."  
  
Isis stared at the floor for a bit and then looked up at her father with tears in her eyes, bravely trying not to cry. "Well, then, we will just have to find them..."  
  
Remus looked at his daughter, her golden eyes beginning to drip. Immediately he took his girl in his arms and allowed her to cry into his frayed robes.  
  
"Shh...baby girl, it's ok...we will find them..." said Remus quietly as he rubbed his daughter's back.  
  
HP  
  
"Harry..." said a voice, "Harry..." Someone was shaking him. The pain in his abdomen stung horribly and his head swam. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Faylinn leaning over him. He was lying on a stone floor. Harry placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Where...are..." he said, weakly. Faylinn smiled.  
  
"Azkaban, no dementor though," Harry shot straight up, causing him to grab hi stomach.  
  
"Damn it," Harry growled. Faylinn placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Harry, I tried healing your wound to the best of my ability," said Faylinn, "but, I'm just not good at it." Harry nodded.  
  
"I can deal with a bit of pain..."  
  
He ran his hand through his hair in noticed scars and open wounds on his wrist. He jerked his hand back.  
  
"What the fuck?" exclaimed Harry. Faylinn looked at it with no surprise.  
  
"When we came here, they took you to an upper level, and they put me here. When they brought you back, you were bleeding like crazy from your wrist..." said Faylinn. Harry racked his brains to try and remember if he had woken up at all. All he got was a feeling of light headedness.  
  
"Damn it...Faylinn...Are you ok?" he asked quickly, trying not to think of his abdomen.  
  
"Yea, nothing major, it was a curse or two. I met Aunt Bella..." Harry looked at her.  
  
"She's not a nice person..."  
  
A silence settled around the two prisoners. Water dripped from the cell ceiling in to a puddle. He watched the rings spread from where each drop hit.  
  
"It's ironic, Aunt Bella told me this was where daddy was kept until his trail..."  
  
Harry continued to watch the water drip. Faylinn and Harry continued in silence. "Harry, maybe you should lay down..." said Faylinn, worriedly.  
  
"No way, I'm staying up, I don't know what could happen..." said Harry defiantly. Faylinn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do what you want, but honestly Harry, you look dead..."  
  
Harry returned his gaze to the water.  
  
"Well, that isn't stopping me..." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Isis held a pointed crystal over a glass ball muttering a spell under her breath. As the crystal glew red, the ball began to reveal images very slowly. Isis' eyes began to glaze over.  
  
Suddenly, the crystal exploded. Isis cursed loudly and held her scarred hand. It had begun to bleed again. The old scars from numerous attempts had been opened, along with fresh ones from the recent attempt. It wasn't the first time that had happened. Every time Isis tried to find her friends by use of her crystal ball, the crystal would break, slicing her hand open in the process. Her left hand was damaged and swelling. That didn't matter to her...  
  
Harry and Faylinn did...  
  
Her father was trying as hard as he could. He worked with James diligently as well as Sirius. James seemed especially worried, because having lost one person dear to him; Remus had said he didn't want to see James lose another. Sirius wasn't doing well either. The loss of Faylinn seemed to be devastating to him and Isis almost thought she was starting to see gray hair...but only almost.  
  
Remus though, had not been home for about a week. Isis was the very opposite. She had not left the back room of her home for a week. Her eyes were tired and dark circles inhabited under her eyes. Sirius had commented a few days back how much she looked like her father.  
  
She grabbed the old bloody towel and pressed it on her palm. "Where are you Harry," she whispered into the darkness. A glowing green light from down the hall answered. Isis stiffened and reached for her wand, but winced at the pain in her left hand. Sirius stepped into view, the glowing light coming from a charm on his wrist.  
  
"Damnit Sirius! You scared the shit out of me!" Sirius gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Sorry, your dad told me to come and check on you,"  
  
"Yes, well, I'm fine..." Isis stared at the charm, "What's that?"  
  
"An Irius. It's made for almost all wizarding children at a parent's request. It shows her life force," Sirius held out his wrist, "The brighter it is the better. If it goes out..." Sirius shuddered and sat down on the couch across from her and noticed the bloody towel.  
  
"Jesus Isis, you need to stop, you're going to kill yourself..."  
  
"I can see something Siri," Isis confessed, "It's like a puddle...only for a second." Sirius looked down at his wrist and stared while Isis looked at his face.  
  
"We'll find them..." He nodded sadly.  
  
"Do you want anything...?" She asked trying anything to take his mind off the issue.  
  
"A...brandy would be nice...," Isis smiled.  
  
"Yes, of course..." As she was leaving Sirius alone, the only light in the room radiating off his wrist grew dimmer...  
  
HP  
  
Three death eaters had come in earlier that morning and chained Harry and Faylinn to the far wall. A witch with a cold laugh cast a spell to block Faylinn's wandless power, and then left them.  
  
Harry watch helplessly as Faylinn was pulled out of the cell. He closed his eyes wondering what they were doing to his childhood friend.  
  
"WHY?" He yelled, flinging his chained arm out as far as it would go, to no one in particular.  
  
Why Harry, A cold, high voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU SON OF A B-,"  
  
Now, Harry, mind your language... Voldemort chided.  
  
"You BASTARD!!" A scream echoed from somewhere in Harry's mind.  
  
Now, Potter, mind your self or your little friend is going to feel your punishment for you...  
  
Harry stopped and squirmed in his chains. "Let Fay go! She has nothing to do with this!!"  
  
Oh, but she has everything to do with it...  
  
Harry growled. "You bloody asshole! Leave her alone! You don't need her!!"  
  
Voldemort's cold laughter filled his head. His scar began to burn. Harry sobered under the pain.  
  
"What do you want..." said Harry silently, letting his head fall.  
  
Only one thing that you will soon see Harry James...  
  
Harry moaned through gritted teeth; the pain was too great for him to bear. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt her..." he half pleaded, saying what he was thinking.  
  
Anything? Even become what you hate?  
  
Harry's pain shot to his wrist, where the scars had not healed. Blood ran down his arm. The crimson was mixed with a black that stained his arm. He let out a yell of pain and a tear ran down his face.  
  
"Don't hurt Faylinn anymore..." He could feel the presence of Voldemort gone.  
  
"Please..."  
  
HP  
  
Remus popped his head into the back room of his home and he saw Sirius' back.  
  
"Sirius, what..."  
  
"Shh..." said Sirius. Remus walked quietly in to see his daughter in the chair of the darkened room, holding another locator crystal over her ball. Her hand was turning purple from the strain.  
  
Again, the crystal glew red. "Come on..." said Isis, in a whisper. Her eyes had begun to glaze over again. Then, for what seemed the billionth time to her, but the first to Remus, the crystal exploded. A stream of curses and tears followed.  
  
"Remus, she won't let me stop her, she swears she sees the same puddle," said Sirius in a worried voice. Remus ran to Isis and took her hand.  
  
"Victoria! This is horrid!! You are going to drive yourself to death!"  
  
"I'll die then! I HAVE TO FIND HARRY!" screamed Isis, finally, letting her emotions get the better of her. She collapsed into her fathers arms, and the two sat on the floor. Isis was crying uncontrollably while Remus rubbed her back. He pulled her back went she went very rigid. Isis' eyes had glazed over, and her normal chipper voice was replaced by one that was unnatural.  
  
"THE MOON WILL CYCLE THREE TIMES....BEFORE IT ALL COMES TOGETHER..." she said, causing Sirius' eyes to widened, "SLOWLY...INSIDE...THE EVIL GROWS WITHIN THE ONE...DO NOT GO TO THEM....UNTIL ALL HOPE SEEMS LOST....THEN IN THE SHADOW OF THE CRESENT MOON THE BATTLE WILL BE FAUGHT..."  
  
Isis immediately went back to herself and continued to cry into her fathers arms. After a few moments, Remus coaxed her to sleep and picked her up easily. Sirius walked out with him.  
  
"Does she do that often..." asked Sirius as then entered Isis' room.  
  
"She doesn't...often. Only when she is very upset...," said Remus, placing her on her unmade bed, "It's all a blur for her, so she doesn't remember them. Let me break it to her..."  
  
"REMUS! You realize she was talking about Harry! Faylinn is with him! I am not going to break anything gently!! I want my daughter back!" said Sirius fiercely, but quietly.  
  
"I know that," replied Remus, calm, but a cold glance to match it, "Isis won't remember and I don't want to upset her..."  
  
"DAMNIT REMUS! She can find them!!" said Sirius angrily.  
  
Remus' eyes flashed. He growled and looked at Sirius.  
  
"HOW?! By dying?!" said Remus. For a second, Sirius could have sworn he had seen a bit of wolf in his old friend. The look on Remus' face silenced him.  
  
"I'm sorry...It's just I'm so terrified something will happen..." Remus sobered a bit.  
  
"I know Sirius, but we'll just have to give it time," He said, looking back at Isis' sleeping form, "Isis' prediction said after the moon cycles three times. The cycle starts after the full moon which is Wednesday. Three cycles from Wednesday is going to be...July 31st..."  
  
The two exchanged significant glances. "What about the whole 'slowly...inside...the evil grows within the one...' business..." asked Sirius after a moments silence. Remus rubbed his temples.  
  
"I don't know...but I hope Harry is alright..." 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Harry woke with a start when the cell door flung open and Faylinn fell inside. "Fay?" he asked sitting up, his chains rattling.  
  
Faylinn coughed. "Hey Harry," she said in her usual manner. Harry looked at her. He usually tanned skin was white and her eyes sunken. She coughed and revealed cuts on her hands and wrists as well as her arms. Fay looked so small. Harry felt his insides burn with hatred.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Harry, making Faylinn jump, "I'll kill you!! You hear me!!"  
  
Harry's head began to throb painfully, so painfully that the water dropping from the ceiling seemed to be ten times louder.  
  
Now, Harry...you wouldn't want that would you... said a voice, but it wasn't Voldemort this time. Harry blinked.  
  
"Who are you?!" said Harry, his voice panicked. Faylinn was looking at Harry worriedly.  
  
I'm you...or at least the better part...said the voice. It sounded like himself...but it couldn't be him. Harry's head was throbbing so hard that his eyes were watering.  
  
"Harry?" Faylinn asked moving to his side and wiping the tears away from his cheeks.  
  
Oh...who's that Potter said the voice eagerly? Harry said nothing, only grimaced and leaned into her. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't give in. Not once.  
  
"Harry...everything will be fine, it's ok...," she said, gently stroking his hair.  
  
Faylinn...that's her name...isn't it...I think she likes you! She single?  
  
"No...," Harry moaned, "She...Draco..."  
  
"What about Draco?"  
  
Oh..Malfoy...she could do better than that...like you...  
  
"STOP!!" Harry screamed. Faylinn pulled back, looking stricken. The voice disappeared and the pain subsided. Harry breathed in deeply. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"I love Isis..." said Harry weakly, "Isis..."  
Faylinn watch his head fall to his chest. He repeatedly said his girlfriend's name after taking in breathes. She watched; horrified at what she saw.  
  
"Oh my god..." she said quietly, "Harry..."  
  
HP Isis looked at Draco with a smile. He was walking towards her, a smile on his own lips.  
  
"Lupin," said Draco. He reached the table of the small café they were meeting at.  
  
"Hey Draco!!" Isis got up and hugged him. He gave her a pat on the back and was looking a bit awkward at this strange display of affection. The 2 sat down at the table.  
  
"How was the self actualization trip?!" Isis asked. Draco only shrugged.  
  
"Good, I guess. I wrote 2 new songs, mediated, you know, the normal. So how's my band mate's baby momma?"  
  
Isis looked over quickly to a window. Draco looked down on the table to see Isis' left hand bandaged from her knuckles to halfway to her elbow.  
  
"Isis, what happened?!" Draco said, staring hard at her.  
  
"Draco..." said Isis, choking on the tears she tried so hard to keep.  
  
"It's Harry, isn't it? What did that speccy git do now?!"  
  
Isis shook her head. "No...Draco...Harry and Faylinn...they were kidnapped by Voldemort. No one's seemed them for 2 weeks."  
  
Draco blinked. A few moments passed and he smiled.  
  
"Oh ha ha, Isis! No really, what happened? Fall down...Harry pushed you?" Isis just stared at Draco. He thought this was some elaborate prank. If only it was...  
  
"Isis!"  
  
She slammed her right hand down on the table and stood up.  
  
"DAMN IT DRACO! They are gone! They're gone and I can't find them!!" Tears ran down her face. Draco stood and moved to Isis. This time he hugged her and let her cry, his own tears on the surface.  
  
"I'll help you...we'll find them together...alright..." said Draco, quietly. Isis just cried quietly.  
  
Oh Faylinn...I shouldn't have left....  
  
HP  
  
Faylinn watched as and unconscious Harry was unchained by 2 death eaters. His head flopped down to his chest as Wormtail entered. In his sliver hand he held a small vile of black liquid. One of the death eaters held out Harry's right wrist, the one with the gash upon it.  
  
"Has it taken control yet...," asked Wormtail, opening the vial.  
  
"He's fighting the dark envy with much success. He's strong."  
  
Wormtail inserted the liquid into the wound. Harry let out a moan and tried to squirm away from them. Faylinn could only watch from her chained position on the floor. Ever since they started this procedure with Harry, she was forced to watch her friend squirm and sometimes scream in pain. The only thing she knew was that they were giving him dark envy. She closed her eyes as they chained him back up, letting her aching limbs take a rest.  
  
Harry woke a little while later; the constant throbbing in his head was gone. Faylinn was asleep on the floor, curled into a ball. Harry got a wicked smile on his lips. His green eyes were soulless and filled with a power that could be recognized in his enemy. The chains prevented him from moving to Faylinn. He growled and glared at his right arm shackle. It immediately clacked off, as well as the rest of them. She got up and stood at full length.  
  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! Screamed Harry's true self.  
  
"Checking out your friend....," said the evil Harry, "Faylinn correct?"  
  
Harry's will had begun to stop him. NO! I know what you are thinking! You better not hurt her!  
  
"Oh no! It's not the right mood is it?" said himself.  
  
Or the right girl!!  
  
"Oh...that Isis girl right," he said, "I have to say she is quite good looking as well, especially that abs...and that ass...."  
  
The voice of Harry gasped. Wait...you...you looked in my thoughts!!  
  
"Our thoughts Harry, I'm you now...so do me a favor..."  
  
What's that?  
  
"Sod off..."  
  
Harry growled but surrendered. He moved to Faylinn, who had stirred. The second she sat up, Harry moved to her and pressed his lips on hers. Faylinn pushed him away.  
  
"Harry!!" What do you think...," but Harry had overcome her and pressed on her lips again.  
  
Faylinn took off her dirty show and smacked Harry with it on the side of his head.  
  
"You..." 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Isis yawned at her kitchen table as Draco napped on his arm. The 2 had been up all night discussing theories on were the two could be, all shot down by one or the other. It had almost been a month since they had disappeared, past the first full moon and just into the second cycle.  
  
Isis was still occasionally trying to find them with locator crystals, but all into no avail. Her hand was not any better than it had been a month ago. Draco had lost so much sleep that his eyes had faint circles under them and his usually well taken care off hair was growing out, almost ending at his shoulders. Sirius entered and saw the two pretty much asleep. He rolled his eyes wearily.  
  
"Alright, that's it," said Sirius, in a strangely paternal voice, "Let's go, bed now..." Isis' eyes snapped open.  
  
"No! I'm awake! It's ok!"  
  
Sirius eyes rolled again. "Right and I am a monkey's uncle."  
  
Isis raised a finger. "Technically..."  
  
"OH NO! Don't go Remus on me, let's go..." He prodded Draco, who jerked up. Isis stood up, but swayed violently. Sirius caught her.  
  
"Isis, when was the last time you slept?" Sirius helped her to couch and propped her head on a pillow.  
  
"Monday...I t-t-think," said Isis, trying to stifle a yawn, but not succeeding.  
  
"Dear god, Isis, Harry wouldn't want you to do this to yourself..."  
  
Isis eyes began to droop. "I guess...I'm just sick of dreaming about him...." Sirius pulled her to the joining living room and laid her on to an old couch.  
  
"What dreams?"  
  
Isis yawned one more time. "The ones about the puddle...water....I see Harry...but...I don't remember anything after that...when I wake up. I feel cold when I wake up..."  
  
Isis drifted off to sleep and Sirius stood at full height.  
  
"She's having dream visions," he whispered to himself, "She doesn't even realize it..." said Sirius quietly, "I've got to tell Remus and James..."  
  
He took a few minutes to help Draco into a more comfortable chair and apparated out.  
  
HP  
Remus bit his fingernails as James paced in front of his kitchen table. They were at James' house and in the other room were maps, books and items piled so high that is was a wonder they made it to the kitchen.  
  
On the table, The Daily Prophet laid open. The giant headline read, "BOY WHO LIVED ATTACKS MUGGLES,"  
  
Sirius appeared with faint 'pop' and looked at the two. "Damn it, he's moved, hasn't he?" said Sirius immediately. James stopped and grabbed the paper. He shoved it at Sirius.  
  
"What do you think?" James said. He flopped down beside Remus and leaned his head into his hands. Remus convulsively placed a hand on his friends back. Sirius scanned the article.  
  
"But...Harry..."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius and he stopped. He moved his eyes to James. Sirius could hear silent tears dropping to the table.  
  
"Prongs...it's not your fault, this had nothing to do with the way you raised him..." said Sirius.  
  
James just looked up, his aged hazel eyes, brimmed with tears.  
  
"Well, if it isn't that, than what is it?" said James.  
  
"Voldemort...," Sirius and Remus said together. James placed his head in his hands.  
  
"But why...why would my son do this. He's always had such a gentle deposition..."  
  
"Because I think that he is being controlled..." Sirius said simply.  
  
"Now, Sirius, that's a bit farfetched...Harry's got a will stronger than anyone I have met..." Remus said.  
  
Sirius crossed his arms. "Tell that to your daughter," he said, "I think she has been dream visioning it for days..." Remus' eyes widened as James' head shot up.  
  
"WHAT?!" the two said, standing up.  
  
HP  
  
Remus sat beside his daughter who was sleeping fitfully on the couch. James and Sirius stood behind him. Isis' breath came out in heaves and she was saying Harry's name. James shook his head.  
  
"This is so strange to watch..." said James quietly. Sirius nodded.  
  
"But she can help us find our kids..."  
  
Remus leaned over as Isis began to scream. His hands touched the sides of her head and she was jolted awake.  
  
"Victoria...what did you see..." Remus said quickly. Isis looked around scared.  
  
"Isis," said Remus warningly, "Look at me..."  
  
Isis eyes met her father's and she spoke.  
  
"Harry...his eyes were soulless...nobody there...black feathers...smiles...dropping  
water....it's cold...so cold....the pain....in my leg....it won't stop....Harry's  
standing over me....the pain..."  
  
Remus wiped the fresh tears from his daughters face and smiled warmly. "I'm right here....It's alright Victoria...I love you..." He continued to run his thumb down her face until she went back to sleep, his own tears leaking out.  
  
"Remus..." James began as his friend stood up.  
  
"Sorry..." Remus wiped his eyes, "It's just...I feel very bad for her...is all."  
  
"What was that..." asked Sirius quietly.  
  
"Like I told you before Sirius...It's something I have learned to do with her over the years," said Remus, "You have to catch it, before she forgets..."  
  
The three looked at Isis, who slept peacefully again. James sighed heavily.  
  
"So it's final. Voldemort has taken control of Harry."  
  
HP  
  
A/N: So, hope you like it so far. I promise the chapters are going to get longer, and much more exciting. Please Review! 


End file.
